


i just wanted to review the boots!

by jadelennox



Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just want to say how <strong>comfortable</strong> and  <strong>well-fit</strong> I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanted to review the boots!

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/)  
>  This work by jadelennox is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/).

The snow came down sick and white, and wind whistled through the draughty cracks around the window frame. Boot Review stared out into the swirling, remembering this time last year.

 _"You are always just so nice," One Star Amazon Review had sneered, walking out the door arm and arm with YouTube Comment. "You just want to say how **comfortable** and **well-fit** I am. YouTube Comment will give it to me the way I like it: nasty and poorly punctuated."_

A soft sound came from the bed behind Boot Review, who turned around and peered into the darkness. "Come back to bed, sweetie," said Glowing Blog Review of ARCs, and Boot Review did. It was warm and cozy under the covers, and last year was so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend wanted to leave a positive review of some boots on footsmart.com but got scared off by the terrifying license she had to accept in order to leave a review. To quote her post:
> 
> "create derivative works from and/or sell and/or distribute such content and/or incorporate such content into any form, medium or technology throughout the world without compensation to you"
> 
> THEY WANT TO WRITE FANFIC ABOUT MY BOOT REVIEW AND THEN PROFIT FROM IT?


End file.
